Maitland and District Volunteer Fire Department
Fire Station 500 8802 Highway 215, Maitland NS Profile The Maitland & District Volunteer Fire Department (MDVFD) is station 500 of the East Hants Fire Service mutual-aid group in Hants County, Nova Scotia. The station is located centrally in the village of Maitland. The department serves a district containing approximately 450 dwelling buildings and a population of approximately 1,000 citizens, in a 200 square km rural area following Highway 215 along the southern shore of Cobequid Bay from Urbania to Lower Selma, and inland from Maitland to Lattie's Brook. The department was formed in 1974; previous to then, any firefighting was done ad-hoc by anyone available, using limited equipment. The first official Fire Chief was Albert Jr. “Ab” Annand. The station and adjoining public hall were built by the citizens of the district using donated materials. The department was featured in the 2001 short film The June Bug Symphony. MDVFD operates and trains most closely with departments in Kennetcook (station 1000), Noel (Station 700) and Shubenacadie (station 100). Automatic aid includes these departments along with Rawdon (station 800) and Lantz (station 400) in East Hants, and Cobequid in Colchester County. MDVFD is a member of the EHS Nova Scotia Medical First Response program, and is paged for all urgent ambulance responses. The nearest full-time ambulance base is in Milford ,39 km away. Current Command Structure and Roster *'1 Chief' *'1 Deputy Chief' *'2 Captains' *'1' Training Officer *18 Firefighters *1 Junior Firefighter Current Apparatus All pump and tank capacities are in Imperial Gallons. Engine 511 1999 Freightliner FL 70 with 1995 Hale pump and remount body, built by Metalfab 2004 *Primary fire-attack apparatus, 1050/800/20F *25' Extension, 12' Roof & 12' Attic ladders *Preconnected lines: 2 @ 1.75", 1 @ 2.5" *1100 feet 4" supply line *4 compartment-mounted SCBA *5000W generator for tools and portable lighting Tanker 521 2019 Freightliner M2, built by Maxi Métal 2019 *Water supply and secondary fire-attack apparatus, 625/2500 *Darley LSP1000 pump plumbed for 625 gpm *2500 gallon portable tank *Preconnected lines: 2 @1.75" *30' extension ladder Rescue 531 2012 Ford F550 4x4, built by Leblanc Fire Truck 2011. *Body by Knapheide *Primary Medical First Response apparatus *Responds to Structure Fires as Auxiliary and Command vehicle *Equipped for Vehicle Extrication with Amkus hydraulic extrication tools: Ram, Combi-Tool, Cutter *Portable pumps and hose for wildland Fire operations *3-cylinder 6000 psi Cascade System *3 SCBA in seat mounts *3000W inverter for tools and portable lighting 'Retired Apparatus' Tanker 521, 2005 to 2019 :1998 Freightliner FL 80, built by Metalfab 2005. *Water supply and secondary fire-attack apparatus, 425/1500 *1750 gallon portable tank *Preconnected lines: 2 @1.75" *30' extension ladder *Transferred to Kennetcook District Fire Department as Tanker 1022, 2019 Rescue 531, 2006 to 2011 1997 Ford F350 4x4 with remounted body, assembled in-house 2006 *Medical First Response, Rescue and Wildland apparatus *2 SCBA *Sold to Five Islands and District Fire Brigade, 2011 Truck No. 3 / Rescue 531, 1998 to 2006 1989 Dodge Ram Van, acquired from Department of National Defence in 1998 Configured in-house *Medical First Response apparatus and utility vehicle *Carried medical response and hydraulic extrication tools *Sold to civilian owner, 2006 Truck No. 1 / Rescue Pumper 511 1984-2004 1984 Ford F700, built by Metalfab *Primary fire-attack apparatus and walk-in rescue truck, 625/300 *Crew seating area in rear compartment, later replaced with stowage for hydraulic extrication tools *Sold to civilian owner, 2004 Truck No. 2 / Tanker 521 1976-2005 1976 Chevrolet C65, built by Metalfab *Water supply and secondary fire-attack apparatus, 425/1300 *Hale PTO pump *Sold to West River Fire Department, 2005 External Department Webpage Maitland & District Volunteer Fire Department maintains a page on Facebook Category:Hants County Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Metalfab apparatus